Black Rose
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Jika memang permusuhan yang mengakibatkan dendam dan kebencianlah yang mempertemukan mereka maka, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka memilih untuk bersama, walaupun hanya diujung maut. Karna mereka percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan menanti mereka. Hanya sepenggal cerita gila Author yang mengalami kebuntuan dalam otaknya. #Sasuhina, Bad words, Sufranatural. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**BLACK FLOWER  
**

 **By**

 **Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto By Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina Slight Gaahina

 **Gendre :** Drama, Romance, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No Like?… No Read!**

 **.**

 **Please Press Back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dalam sebuah bangunan tua seorang gadis nampak dengan gesit bergerak menghindar tapi terkadang ia melempar sebuah benda yang diarahkannya tepat mengenai tubuh yang tak bisa mati hanya menggunakan senjata biasa.

Sriing!

Craaat!

Bagian tubuh yang terbelah menjadi 2 tak membuat aksi wanita ini gentar, takut ataupun ngeri. Justru ia merasa puas dan senang saat melakukannya. Dengan apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu kewajiban untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tubuhnya telah bermandikan darah.

"Mati kau, VAMPIR SIALAN!"

Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ragu. Beberapa mayat telah tergeletak di kakinya. Sabetan terakhir ia menusuk seorang vampir laki-laki tepat di jantungnya.

Crush!

Bruuk!

Ia menekannya hingga menembus jantung. Ia mendudukinya tepat diatasnya. Vampir ini sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Ia beranjak menatap sekelilingnya. 7 Vampir telah dikalahkannya dalam kurun waktu 1 jam. Ia tersenyum namun bukan senyuman kelembutan yang membuat hati yang meneduhkan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tapi senyuman kepuasan yang jelas terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku melakukannya..." Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Jelas ia sangat puas melihat vampir itu mati. Namun ia tidak merasa senang, yang ada hanya perasaan kosong.

"Hinata." Terdengar suara dingin dan tajam memanggilnya. Hanya Hinatalah yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku haus." Bisikannya terdengar lagi. Kali terdengar tegas dan tajam. Sekedar hanya untuk membantah dengan satu kata saja pasti bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan Hinata. Langkahnya mantap mendekati jendela besar yang ada diruangan itu. Ia melompat mendarat dengan mulus.

Ia mulai berjalan dengan santainya masuk kedalam toilet sepi. Ia mengganti pakainnya yang terkena cipratan daraH vampir. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah tanktop berwarna hijau tua dan celana hot pants abu-abu sebatas seperempat pahanya. Tubuhnya yang sintal tercetak jelas membuat semua laki-laki menoleh untuk melihat wanita seksi ini.

Konoha Klub street night adalah klub yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh orang-orang berduit untuk menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menyewa wanita murahan untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya. Hinata menghiraukan tatapan lapar dari para lelaki sialan itu. Hinata melihat sebuah kursi kosong di salah satu meja bar klub. Ia memesan vodca kepada seorang bartender yang sudah lama dikenal Hinata sejak pertama kali ia mengnal dunia malam.

"Masalah hidup memang sulit kadang orang kita sangka buruk tapi, justru menolong kita." ucap sang bertender sambil menyodorkan minuman pesanan Hinata.

Menggedikan bahunya Hinata lantas meminum minumannya hanya dalam sekali tarikan napasnya. "Aku kira aku tak akan pernah menyukai makhluk-makhluk astral itu."

"Kau tidak melupakan orang didepanmu juga salah satu diantaranya, kan?"

"Setidaknya dia adalah makhluk aneh yang lebih senang dengan kebiasaanya mengocok minuman manusia, ya..ku rasa aku lupa. Tambah lagi."

"Yah, setidaknya Iblis yang kini mengusai jiwamu itu bisa memberika keuntungan untukmu."

"Kau memang benar, Deidara." Hinata meneguk voodcanya segera setelah Deidara memenuhi gelasnya lagi.

Deidara menatap Hinata dengan perasaan nelangsa. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. wajahnya dulu sering merona dengan keceriaan yang tidak pernah luput dari mimik wajah gadis ini. Hingga ketika suatu tragedi yang disebabkan oleh para vampir pemburu membantai seluruh keluarganya lalu, seluruh keluarganya terbunuh dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

.

* * *

Adakalanya kau merasa waspada akan sesuatu yang berbahaya sekalipun kau adalah makhluk 'abadi'. Sama seperti yang di rasakan oleh seorang lelaki tampan berwajah datar ini. Meskipun usianya sudah berabad-abad tahun tapi, wajahnya masih seperti usia 30 tahun. Mata elang sewarna darah dan wajah angkuh ini mengangguk hanya untuk membalas salam putra sulungnya yang baru tiba menghadapa bersama adik bungsunya.

"Ada Tousan mencari kami?"

"Aku ingin menugaskan sesuatu padamu, Itachi."

"Hm? Tugas apa?" Itachi bertanya heran. Tentu saja selama ini belum pernah sekalipun ayahnya memberikan tugas. sekalipun ia maka itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Aku ingin kau dan Sasuke pergi ke dunia manusia..."

"Aku rasa persedian darah ayah masih banyak dan.."

"Aku tidak suka jika perkataanku dipotong, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aku juga tidak suka jika kau bermain dibelakang kami, Uchiha Fugaku!"

"Kau sungguh anak tidak tahu diri, Sasuke!.."

Itachi yang melihat perdebatan yang dibarengi dengan hujatannya segera melerainya. Ia tahu jika hal ini terus dibiarkan maka di pastikan Istana ini akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke yang membenci ayah kandungnya karna kebiasaan lelaki ini tidur dengan wanita lain setelah ibu mereka meninggal dan sang ayah yang membenci Sasuke karna sipatnya yang selalu membangkang padanya.

"Hentikan Ayah, Sasuke! Jika kalian seperti ini maka kastil ini akan hancur lagi dan para tetua jelas tidak akan tinggal diam dalam hal ini."

"Menyingkir kau, baka Aniki! aku akan merobek kulitnya dan aku memandikan darahnya." Geram Sasuke menatap nyalang pada sang ayah yang telah mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Jika kau berubah menjadi werewolf betapa kau akan membuat Kasan kecewa karna anak kesayangannya merusak perjanjian yang telah dibuat leluhurnya." Itachi menyentuh pundaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut layaknya seorang kakak kepada adik kesayangannya. Sasuke terdiam memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, meskipun warna matanya masih terlihat merah, ia tatap mencoba untuk tenang.

Ia terdiam menatap lelaki vampir yang berstatus menjadi sebagai ayahnya itu. Jika saja Itachi tidak mengatakan tentang perjanjian yang menyangkut kedua makhluk berbeda tapi, abadi sepertinya mungkin ia sudah akan bergulat lagi dengan lelaki brengsek yang menghancurkan hidup ibunya yang sebagai mahkluk werewolf sepertinya. Meski begitu ia memiliki gen kuat dari ibunya sebagai werewolf dibandingkan dengan ayah mereka Uchiha Fugaku yang sebagai makhluk penghisap darah yaitu vampir. Itachi yang memilki gen kuat dari ayahnya yang sebagai vampir. Kadang ia merasa jijik pada darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya juga mengalir darah vampir.

"Ayah kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting lagi selain ini." Itachi menatap Fugaku serius. betapa ia akan menunjukan seberapa inginnya menghentikan hal yang berakhir sia-sia. melihat hal itu Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas kasarnya. Memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia juga berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya agar terdengar biasa.

"Ehem. Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu akan berita pemburu vampir yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga."

Itachi menyerngit saat mendengar nama yang tak asing. Aa.. Itachi dulu pernah bertemu dengan pemburu cantik itu. Terus terang ia sangat terkejut saat berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Tentunya kebanyakan vampir pemburu pasti akan menggunakan pedang untuk membunuh vampir. Begitu pula dengan gadis ini hanya saja pedangnya bukanlah dari pedang perak melainkan pedang biasa, tapi efeknya bisa membunuh kaumnya walaupun tidak tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Aku ingin kalian membunuh manusia itu. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika yang mulia bisa merasa putus asa. Menyuruh anak - anaknya turun tangan. Cih."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mendelik pada sang kakak sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah datar Fugaku diliputi amarah. Terilihat Fugaku yang kesal namun pada akhirmya ia hanya bisa menghela napas kasarnya dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke semakin terhibur. Fugaku ingin sekali membunuh anak bungsunya itu andaikan jika ia lupa bahwa darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Sasuke juga mengalir darahnay dan wanita yang paling dicintainya. Tidak ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah memiliki Sasuke, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah salah satu anak spesialnya selain Itachi yang paling dibanggakan. Hanya saja jelas sifat Sasuke yang selalu membangkang dan menolak semua titah yang diberikannya selalu membuatnya murka. Sifat tidak mau diatur dan semaunya sendiri mengingatkan dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Itachi. Buatlah aku bangga dengan membalas dendamkan kematian ibu kalian pada anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang terakhir."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Ia jelas masih ingat bagaimana kondisi ibunya saat kembali dari dunia manusia dulu. Ia yang masih labil jelas ingin sekali datang kedunia manusia dan meluluh lantakan semua manusia yang membunuh ibunya. Dan ia cukup kesal saat mendengar ayahnya telah membunuh mereka yang telah menyakiti ibunya. Sejak saat itulah ayahnya berubah menjadi seorang yang...

"Ha'i. Kami pergi."

Itachi berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum beberapa langkah menghentikannya hanya untuk memperingati sang adik yang masih berada didalam dunianya, "Ayo Sasuke. Kita harus pergi."

"Hm." Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya berbalik mengikuti sang kakak yang berjalan keluar.

.

* * *

Hinata bukanlah orang yang suka berhutang budi, apalagi meminta jasa secara cuma. Ia akan berusaha untuk bisa membalasnya sekecil apapun. Tapi sekalipun ia melakukannya jelas ia mengetahui besar kecil bantuan yang diberikannya Hinata akan tahu pula seberapa besar resiko yang harus diambilnya.

Sama seperti saat ia menerima uluran tangan seorang Iblis. Ia memang telah dibutakan oleh dendamnya kepada mahkluk yang mempunyai daya hidup yang panjang dengan kemampuan diluar batas kemampuan manusia biasa, vampir. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang sekarang harus membunuh vampir hanya untuk menambah daya kekuatan pedangnya. Iblis ini tidak meminta hal yang tidak dimilikinya dan satu-satunya yang dimintanya yaiitu dirinya. lebih spesifiknya adalah jiwanya yang putus. Kematian yang disebabkan oleh kepusunannya, jiwa tersesatnya dan menurutnya itu sepadan dengan apa yang didapat Hinata sekarang.

"Maaf, Sabaku-sama. Saya sedikit terlambat. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda." Hinata menunduk hormat pada sosok lelaki tampan didepannya. Wajanya yang sangat tampan dan rambut yang sewarna darah jelas membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang jatuh dari dunia dongeng andaikan jika tak mengingat dirinya sebagai Iblis yang selalu memperdaya manusia untuk masukkedalam dunia kelamnya.

"Hm. kurasa aku tidak bisa memaklumimu untuk datang ke tempat lelaki vampir berambut pirang itu. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menduakan aku." Geramnya dingin, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menanggapi kemarahan Iblis ini, biar bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mengerti jika akan alasan kemarahan Iblis ini, Hinata sendiri cukup aneh akan kebiasan Iblisnya ini.

"Apa maksud Sabaku-sama?"

"Kau berbau badan vampir itu dan aku tidak suka!" Gaara mendekati Hinata yang menatapnya takut. Kecerobohannya yang tidak mengganti pakainnya. Ia jelas masih dapat menjaga kesadarannya saat ia sengaja mengajak Deidara untuk turun ke dance floor dengan sedikit paksaanya dan iapun ingat bagiamana rasa dari bibir Deidara yang seakan semangat sekali membuatnya sesak napas dengan ciumannya yang sangat panas. Tapi sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun di kamar lelaki itu. Sesuatu yang ia syukuri dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap dan ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku paling membencinya saat aku melihat tanda menjijikannya itu berada di lehermu."

Srraaak.

Hinata menatap terkejut saat dengan kasar Gaara menariknya hingga kini ia berada dipelukan Iblis ini. Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun pelukannya terasa mencengkramnya.

Tap.

Hinata bahkan hanya mengedipkan matanya dan sekarang ia sudah berada diatas tempat tidur berwarna soft purple. Gaara hanya menatapnya datar, Hinata bahkan bisa melihat suatu kilauan yang aneh di iris jade Gaara. Astaga tidak mungkin. Ia melirik pada jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup gorden. Seketika itu pula ia terbelalak lebar, bulan purnama penuh. Ia melirik kalender yang selalu tersimpan apik dimeja belajarnya. Astaga.. tidak jangan sekarang.

"kau sangat harum sekali malam ini tapi, aku tidak suka bau yang menempel ditubuhmu." Gaara berbisik tepat di telingnya. Ia merinding saat merasakan napas dingin Gaara. Ia mendorongnya namun tubuh kekar Iblis ini sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang!" Hinata menahan napasnya saat lelaki ini menjilat kupingnya lantas merembet keleher, pipi dan terakhir kebibir mungilnya.

"Humpth.." Hinata berusaha mendorong kepala bersurai merah ini. Tapi, Gaara tidak tinggal diam ia mencekal kedua tangan Hinata diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku, Hyuuga. Ku rasa kaupun mengerti akan akibatnya jika aku sudah merasa senang akan pembangkanganmu." Bisik Gaara parau.

Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan akan alasan keberatannya ia tersentak saat Gaara merobek pakaian yang dikenakannya menyisahkan bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Ia tahu setelah ini Gaara tidak akan bisa terhentikan lagi jika Iblis ini sudah melihat tubuhnya.

Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata sudah tergelak pasrah dibawahnya. Ia mencium Hinata melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat tangan lelaki ini juga ikut menjamah tubuh bagian sensitifnya. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mengerang ataupun mendesah. Dia tahu tindakan ini akan membuat lelaki Iblis ini akan semakin bergairah.

"Hinata aku suka rasamu. Sangat manis." Gaara membuka pengait bra Hinata lantas membuangnya sembarang begitu pula dengan celana dalamnya hingga kini Hinata telanjang. Tangannya menuntun Hinata untuk membuka jubah hitamnya berikut dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kini merekapun sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Gaara kembali menindih Hinata dan bergerak untuk memposisikan dirinya untuk bisa memasuki Hinata.

"Ugh.." Dan erangan mereka pun terdengar saat penyatuannya terjadi. Hinata mengggit bibirnya hanya untuk meredam desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Memang pad akenyataannya jika rasa bercinta dengan Iblis memang lebih bergairah dan menggelora dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Hinata pun juga menyadarinya. Jika seperti ini Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia pasrah dan mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh sang iblis.

.

Dari apapun yang telah terjadi. 2 siluet berlari melompat antar atap rumah dan gedung. Gerakan mereka sangat lincah dan teratur. Mereka sama sekali tak merasa lelah untuk perjalanan jauhnya. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Vampir bersaudara yang mempunyai misi untuk berburu. berburu seorang pemburu. Terdengar aneh tapi, memang itulah tujuan mereka.

Tap.

Melewati sebuah gedung sekolah merekapun melompat menapakan kakinya pada gedung yang lebih tinggi dari gedung disekitarnya. Jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan berkibar saat angin dingin menerpa kulit mereka yang mempunyai suhu yang statis.

"Mungkin perburuan kali ini akan sedikit menarik. Kau tahu aura sufranatural lain juga tercium disekitar sini. Mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu tapi, pastikan semua berjalan lancar." Itachi menatap sang adik yang masih tak bergeming dalam posisinya menatap bangunan utama sekolah Konoha gakuen.

"Sasuke. kau akan menjadi salah satu murid baru besok."

"Hm."

Itachi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gedung didepannya. Ia sungguh merasa tak sabar untuk datang hari esok dan segera menuntaskan misinya. Entah kenapa di misinya kali ini ia merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Dadanya bergetar jika memikirkannya. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang menatap lurus bangunan tinggi didepannya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi dalam misinya kali ini. Mengenyahkan perasaan tak tenangnya ia harus berfikir positif. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

.

* * *

Mentari pagi perlahan masuk melalui gorden yang terbuka. Sinar hangatnya menerpa wajah polos Hinata membuatnya mengerang sebelum akhirnya mata pearl ungunya terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap berbalik membelakangi cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan baginya.

"Aggh.." Hinata mengerang saat merasa ngilu diselangkangannya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan... sangat kotor. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya dan mendesah mendesah lelah saat melihat disisinya kosong. Hinata memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket sisa kegiatan gilanya semalam dengan Iblisnya. Berjalan dengan pelan Hinata memasuki kamar mandinya. Guyuran air dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang setinggi badannya.

"Kh." Tanda kepemilikan bertebaran disekujur tubuhnya. terutama dada, leher pundak dan punggungnya. Asataga Hinata bahkan tidak ingat seberapa seringnya iblis itu menggigitnya dilehernya. Ia mengambil sabun cairnya dan menggosokannay diseluruh tubuhnya berharap tanda itu akan hilang dari tubuhnya. tapi, percuma mengingat perjanjian darahnya dengan Iblis itu. Jika kau bertanya apakah ia menyesal? tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak'. tentu semua keputusan yang diambilnya pasti mengandung resiko yang tinggi. Dan oleh karnanya ia tentu mengerti akan resiko yang diambilnya.

.

* * *

Hinata menyampirkan tas slempangnya. Ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, 07.25 Lima menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.

Tap.

Hinata memasuki gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen tempatnya menimba ilmu selama 2 tahun setengah. Kadang terbesit dipikirannya untuk berhenti sekolah. karna pada akhirnya ilmu yang didapatnya dari sekolah hanya akan menajadi sia-sia saat ia telah mencapai batas hidupnya. Pada akhirnya kematian akan memutuskan segalanya.

"Selamat atas keterlambatanmu, nona Hyuuga. Kurasa kali ini kau memberikan alasan yang menguatkan saat aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku."

Seorang sensei menyapa saat ia berniat untuk masuk kekelasnya. Namun bukan yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Aura kelas yang berbeda dari biasanya membuatnya langsung waspada.

"Nona Hyuuga. Kau mendengarku?"

Hinata membeku saat melihat siapa yang duduk dibangkunya. Seorang yang nampak paling menonjol dengan gurat kesempurnaan pada fisiknya.

"Jika kau masih tidak bisa menjawabku lebih baik kau bersihkan semua toilet lantai 2! jika kau belum membersihkan semuanya maka kau tidak boleh masuk palajaran saya selama 3 bulan."

Hinata menunduk saat lelaki berambut hitam menatapnya balik. Hinata menyadari energi lelaki ini sangat kuat hingga Hinatapun dapat merasakan begitu besarnya tekanan yang diberikan lelaki ini kepadanya.

"Ha'i sensei" Hinata pun beranjak pergi sebelum lelaki ini tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya. Ia pergi bukan untuk membersihkan toilet seperti apa yang diperintahkan guru killer padanya. ia justru berlari keatas atap gedung sekolah sekolah.

Ia menarik napasnya kasar. Ia lantas duduk menutup matanya. Pikirannya mulai menerawang mencari sosok vampir beraura gelap. Ia menyerngit saat ia tak bisa mendeteksinya sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi? tidak mungkin mereka tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mencari kami Hyuuga?"

Hinata membuka matanya dan membeku. Dua pria yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang hampir sama menatapnya tajam. Mereka berdiri menjulang didepan Hinata.

'Uchiha.'

Kini Hinata tahu dari mana mereka berasal. Hinata balik menatap tajam. Sebuah cahaya hitam berpendar dikedua tangannya membentuk dua buah pedang dengan lambang bunga lavender hitam digagangnya.

'Gotcha'

"Hinata Hyuuga. Hyuuga terakhir yang masih hidup dunia ini, aa.. atau bisa kukatakan akan mati. Kurasa untuk mengahadapimu cukup hanya aku saja. Ya, kan 'Baka Aniki'?"

"Kau jangan meremehkannya Sasuke. Kita tidak tahu jenis kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Tapi, kalaupun ingin mencobanya, silahkan." Sasuke menyeringai semakin mendekati Hinata yang kini telah memasang kuda-kuda siaganya.

Tentu saja Hinata sangat kesal jika kemampuannya diremehkan oleh kedua vampir bersaudara ini. Namun seringainya tak kalah dingin saat ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya vampir bersaudara ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan mendatangiku, Uchiha Itachi dan... Sasuke aa.. Uchiha Sasuke. Suatu kehormatan untukku bisa bertemu dengan putra kesayangan musuhku." Hinata dapat melihat gurat kekesalan dari wajah datar Sasuke. Terus terang ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata dapat melihat Vampir bernama Sasuke ini. Dia sedikit nampak lebih suram dibandingkan dengan sosok kakaknya, Itachi.

"Nampaknya kau mengalami hal yang menyebalkan Sasuke-san?" Hinata menyeringai mengubah posisinya sedikit santai. "Apa karena Kakakmu lebih baik dari pada dirimu dimata ayahmu atau.."

"Urusai, Bitch!"

Itachi mulai bersiaga saat merasakan aura Sasuke yang mulai menggelap. Ini buruk.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan adalah kenyataan? kebetulan sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Beraninya kau menilaiku. Cih! Bahkan aku lebih baik darimu yang hanya sebagai budak sex Iblis."

"Sialan." Hinata bergumam memegang pedangnya dengan lebih erat.

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" Sasuke terkekeh bersidekap menatap Hinata dari ujung kaki keujung kepalanya, ia menilai.

"Lumayan. Kau mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Tapi sayang sepertinya kau mempunyai teman ranjang yang terlalu energic."

Itachi milirik Sasuke didepannya. Entah karna Sasuke yang terbawa emosi atau memang karna Sasuke sedikit berubah. Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan mengatakan sepatah dua kata saja jika memang diperlukan. Tapi ini adalah percakapan terpanjangnya bahkan dengan dirinya sekalipun sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Kukira tandanya tidak akan hilang selama 2 hingga 3 hari sekali kau menggosoknya."

Hinata menutupi lehernya menggunakan rambutnya yang sengaja digerai. Ia tahu mata jeli vampir bisa melihatnya dengan atau tanpa sengaja sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya? Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau memang jalang.."

SHIUUUUT..

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat Hinata menyabetkan pedang padanya. Ia menatap helaian rambutnya yang terpotong bagian ujungnya. Ia melirik poninya yang sedikit pendek.

"Berhentilah bicara. Makhluk sialan!"

"Cih. Beraninya kau!"

Sasuke pun menerjang Hinata namun Hinata tidak mau kalah. Ia menangkis dan mengayunkan pedangnya berharap dapat mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Dan pertarungan merekapun berlanjut dengan sengit. Memang Sasuke dapat mengimbangi serangan Hinata namun, jika tanpa senjata ia juga sedikit kewalahan. Tapi, jika dalam keadaan yang sama Hinata hanya bisa mencapai 2 Cm dari tubuh Sasuke maka Hinata dapat menyentuhkan pedangnya ke leher Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke mundur melihat setetes darah dijarinya setelah mengusap lehernya. Terasa sangat pedih.

"Baiklah Hyuuga. Kau memang tak bisa untuk diajak main-main."

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lelah. Namun detak jantungnya yang sedikit menggila jelas membuat Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

menjilat darah yang ada dijarinya Sasuke menyerang Hinata kembali kali ini menggunakan intensitas yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia terbanting kebelakang tembok dibelakangnya. I segera menghindar saat Sasuke akan menendangnya. Ia merasa sesak didadanya. Jika manusia normal mungkin sekarang tulang punggungnya akan patah dan lebih extrim lagi organ tubuhnya hancur.

Hinata segera bangkit namun dirinya kalah cepat Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ia reflex menendang Sasuke namun, kakinya ditahan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menendang kakinya yang lain otomatis Hinata duduk dengan posisi Split. Hinata memang tidak merasa sakit yang berlebih hanya saja dengan posisi ini Hinata tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Menggunakan tangan kanannya Hinata menghunuskan pedangnya pada kaki Sasuke. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindar berputar kebelakang punggung Hinata. Mendorong Hingga keningnya membentur lantai kedua tangan Hinata dikunci oleh Sasuke dibelakang punggungnya. Membuat kedua pedangnya lenyap.

"Sialan!"

"Cih. Menyusahkan! Tapi, pada akhirnya kau tetap manusia. Tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan manusia abadi seperti kami."

"Berisik!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Hinata memajamkan matanya erat saat napas dingin Sasuke berhembus di lehernya. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti disini, tidak bisa. Sebelum semua dendamnya bisa terbalaskan. Terbesit diotaknya sebuah ide namun, ini terlalu beresiko. Tentu saja karna bagaimanapun pasti Hinata juga akan terkena imbasnya.

"Ugkhh.. I itai.." Hinata mengerang saat gigi taring Sasuke menembus lehernya hingga kenadinya. Hinata berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya tapi, cengkraman Sasuke begitu kuat mengunci tubuhnya.

"Pantasa saja entah siapapun dia begitu agresif padamu. Kau memang menarik, Hyuuga." Sasuke terkekeh disela-sela hisapannya dileher Hinata. "Darahmu terasa nikmat dan aku menyukainya."

"Ukh."

"Sasuke."

Itachi berusaha untuk memperingati sang adik agar segera menyelesaikan tujuannya. Bukan karna apa hanya saja cuaca yang cerah membuatnya kesal. Memang tidak secara langsung membakar tubuh mereka. Tapi, rasa panas benar-benar tak nyaman.

"Hmm.."

Seiring denga hisapan Sasuke yang begitu intens membuat tenaga Hinata semakin habis. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah berharap tuhan tidak akan menolongnya.

merasa tubuh Hinata sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata Hingga kini posisinya berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia menyeringai saat mata Hinata terlihat sayu dengan bibir yang pucat.

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke tepat di iris darahnya. Sesuatu terasa asing didadanya saat menyelami keiindahan di iris mata itu. Sasuke sedikit tertegun untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke meras atakjub akan warna iris lavender Hinata. Sungguh bukan hal biasa jika ia merasa dadanya sedikit menghangat. Mereka tertegun.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya sangatlah mustahil. Mengabaikan pikirannya Sasuke kembali menggigit leher Hinata. kali ini sedikit lembut. Ia menunduk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Ia jelas tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang tak boleh dilakukannya. Namun rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh Hinata membuatnya gelisah.

Dengan prustasi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh tersungkur. Hinata masih melihat Sasuke mencengkram rambut ravennya sebelum ia bangkit saat melihat kakaknya Itachi bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak, Aniki! Aku yang akan membunuhnya."

"Ku kira kau telah dipengaruhinya. Jadi lebih baik aku mencabut jantungnya dan berikan pada Otosan sebagai bukti bahwa misi kita selesai."

"Tidak aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku haru membunuh pembunuh Kaasan denganku sendiri."

Sasuke dapat melihat raut keraguan pada wajah tenang Itachi. Jelas ia tahu Itachi telah menyadarinya. Namun jelas Itachi tidak akan ragu akan apa yang ku ucapkan sebagai tanda janjiku. Tidak seperti vampir yang suka dengan cara pemikiran liciknya dan werewolf bangga akam sikap loyalitas dan keteguhannya dalam berjanji.

Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kembali terangkat kali ini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya Intens. Rahangnya dicengkram lembut oleh sebelah tangan pucatnya.

"K kau bukan bangsa mereka. S sa.. sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan darahku. Kh. Bangsa werewolf. K..ku Kira a..aku tak akan pernah menganggap mereka hanyalah penghuni hutan yang tidak suka keindahan dan ketertarikan pada fisiknay. T ta tapi.. sku a akui kau me.. memang sangat menarik untukku."

Sasuke tertegun saat mendengar kalimat putus - putud Hinata. padahal ia tidak mempunyai jantung yeang masih bsia berdetak. Ia tak bisa memungkiri tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hangat dan sesak secara bersamaan. seolah dadanya seperti diremas dengan kuat.

Entah disadari atau tidak Hinata sebenarnya sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan energinya untuk mengambil senjata kesayangannya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." Hinata berbisik didepan wajah Sasuke membuatnya terdiam membeku. sasuke mengerjap saat Hinata bergerak melingkari tangannya dikedua lehernya.

"Sayonara. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, di dunia kita yang baru."

Seketika aura magis terasa lebih pekat. Cahaya hitam keunguan muncul ditangam kanan sebelum akhirnya memanjang lurus kearahnya dan ...

"Sasuke!"

Itachi tidak sempat menjauhkan Sasuke dari kungkungan lengan Hinata. Ia membelalakan matanya saat sebuah pedang yang merupakan milik Hinata menembus mereka berdua.

tes..tes..tes..

Darah segar menetes dari ujung pedang Hinata. Hinata memunculkan pedangnya tepat mengenai tubuh Sasuke menembus tubuhnya. Ia jelas sudah siap akan resikonya. Memang dendamnya tak bisa terbalaskan dengan tuntas. tapi, setidaknya ia bisa membawa salah satu diantaranya. Sasuke Uchiha yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya nyaman. Pertama kalinya ia sangat nyaman akan pelukan dari seorang laki-laki. Sesuatu yang membuatnya melupakan kebenciannya untuk sesaat. Yah.. hanya sesaat sebelum ia menutup matanya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan yang menyelubungi seluruh retinanya.

"Uhuk." Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darahnya begitu pula Hinata yang kini tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terpejam tanpa hembusan napas hangat yang sempat dirasakan dilehernya. Detak jantung Hinata sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa bergerak hanya untuk membawa Hinata juga terbaring bersamanya.

"Sasuke. Sialan!" Itachi mengumpat kasar dan kesal. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh pedang Hinata. Tangannya terasa terbakar saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Jelas raut wajah kekhawatiran tergambar jelas

"Sasuke.. apa kau.."

"Entah Itachi.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Kau.. berhenti bicara. Aku akan.."

"T tidak. A aku merasa nyaman seperti ini. Walaupun pedang ini terasa membakar seluruh tubuhku." Itachi dapat melihat Sasuke bergerak memperbaiki posisinya untuk menatap wajah Hinata seperti tertidur dengan lelap."Ku.. Ku kira.. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

Itachi memejamkan matanya melihat tindakan Sasuke yang seolah Hinata adalah boneka porselinnya yang mudah pecah. Ia tertunduk enggan untuk melihat sang adik yang paling disayanginya ini mati didepan matanya sendiri. Ia tahu jika sang adik tidak mungkin bisa untuk diselamatkan lagi. Tapi, hatinya tak rela., sungguh ia belum siap untuk menerimanya.

"I itachi nii.. tidakkah kau melihat dia begitu cantik. Hinata ternyata adalah 'mate'ku. Aku bersyukur telah menemukannya meski di akhir hidupku."

Itachi menunduk membiarkan lelehan air matanya jatuh tak terbendung lagi oleh sang kelopak mata indahnya.

"Itachi nii.. bisakah aku memintamu untuk mengusap kepalaku hingga tertidur?"

Itachi mengapus air matanya pelan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang adik untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Membenamkannya kedada bidangnya lebih erat lagi.

"Arigatou..." Bisik Sasuke pelan dan ia pun menutup matanya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Oyasuminasai.. Otouto." Bisik Itachi lirih. Ia menutup mulutnya meredam kepedihan memenuhi hatinya. Ia jelas bukanlah orang yang terlalu emosional dalam hal apapun. Tapi, jika ini menyangkut Sasuke ia jelas bisa diluar karakternya.

Langit yang biru tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Awan yang pekat menyelubunginya. Udara seakan menertawakan akan hati siapa yang dingin. Air mata yang mengalir menjadi bukti akan kesakitan yang dialaminya. Hujan yang turun seolah mengejek sikapnya yang tidak perduli akan kesepian yang dialami oleh adiknya. Tapi, keterpurukan bukanlah jalan yang terbaik untuk bisa dipilihnya. Karna, hidupnya masihlah lama. Jika memilih kematian sebagai jalannya maka matilah dengan rasa bahagiamu dan kehormatanmu.

Namun tak seorangpun ketahui saat terlihat siluet hitam dengan warna rambut merah menyalanya. menatap dari kejauhan jelas tak mengganggu penglihatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

Ia tersenyum sinis melihat adegan dramatis makhluk rendahan yang selama ini terus mengusiknya.

"Cih. sama sekali tak menarik." Ia pun berbalik dan lenyap tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpum. Meski begitu ia tetap kesal lantaran jiwa yang selama ini ia inginkan telah diambil star oleh sang pemilik aslinya. Seharusnya korbannya ini mati dengan semua pikiran kotor dan hati yang diliputi oleh rasa kehampaan dan kegelapaan yang berujung pada keputus asaan yang berarti. Karna semua sipat negatif jelas adalah pemilik jiwa penghuni neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pluk.

Sebuah buku tertutup dengan pelan. Matanya yang berwarna lembut menatap pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun telah terlelap memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut membenahi selimut sang anak hingga sebatas lehernya. Ia mengusap surai hitam sang anak sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Kise, sudah tidur Hinata?"

Wanita sedikit terlonjak saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun jangan membuatku terkejut. Suara kita bisa mengusik Kiseki-kun." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini hanya mengucapkan dua hurup konsonanan andalannya saja sebagai respon. Kadang kebiasan sang suami yang irit bicara itu selalu membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul lantas melihat sebuah buku bersampulkan warna hitam.

' _Black Rose'_

"Kau membacakan dongeng ini untuk kiseki?" Sasuke berbisik pelan namun nada tegasnya jelas masih ketara.

"Hm. Soalnya aku suka ceritanya. yah walaupun judul dan ceritanya tidak singkron."

"Kau tidak melupakan Ratingnya, kan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dari samping wajah Hinata karna posisi Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Tentu saja aku skip dan ku ubah menjadi sedikit berbeda."

Sasuke menghela napas dan tersenyum simpul. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata berjalan kearah tempat tidur kiseki. "Oyasumi jagoanku!" Bisik Sasuke lantas mencium kening sang anak pertamanya.

"Ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya. Tentu walaupun Sasuke adalah type lelaki yang irit bicara tapi, sikapnya selalu hangat saat bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Sasuke menutup pintu setelah mematikan saklar lampu kamar anaknya.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia berjengit pelan. Mesti Sasuke sering melakukan ini padanya tapi entah kenapa Hinata selalu saja terkejut dan itu selalu dianggap lucu oleh sang suami yang selalu jahil menggoda sang istri.

"Jika aku punya penyakit jantung aku pasti sudah jantungan."

"Keterkejutanmu yang ini tidak akan membuatmu jantungan." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga.. uh.. manusia biasa." Hinata sedikit mengerang saat lidah Sasuke mencium belakang kupingnya yang sensitif.

"Hm.. ku kira Kiseki ingin punya adik." Ucap Sasuke lantas menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terpekik pelan. Sasuke menindih Hinata dan menciumnya dengan cinta dan hasrat yang menggebu. Tidak semua hal bisa berujung mulus, tapi kebahagiaan selalu datang dengan cara mereka masing-masing dan semua hal itu sudah ada yang menggariskannya.

 **.**

 _ **Finish**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next Story**


End file.
